His Last Words
by Crystal Amaris
Summary: End game spoilers. He wrote them a letter, containing his last words.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. Namco and Bandai take full rights to that.

Author's Note: Idea came for this while sitting at Bingo, like usual. Honestly, it started with me poking around an idea for an original story, but somehow this seemed more fitting. Honestly, it's what happens when I'm bored... lol That, and I ran out of drawing paper there. So it was either read, write, or play my DS... I wound up doing all three. (not at once, but I did attempt it... lol)

WARNINGS- This fic is based after the final boss, and before the epilogue after the ending credits. Haven't beat Tales of the Abyss yet? Then you might not want to read this, seeing how this whole fic is jammed packed with spoilers.

--------

--------

--------

Are you still reading? This be your last warning of spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you. Spoilers start beyond here:

------------SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS-----------

His last Words ~ By CrystalAmaris

Already three days had passed since the fall of Eldarant. The whole group sat in the Albiorre, staring at the ruins. So many times had they ventured in, and yet found nothing more then the bodies of a few Oracle Knights. No Luke. No Asch. No signs of anything.

Finally, they were giving up. No giving up on Luke, but giving up on finding him there. It was too dangerous to go in anymore, an earthquake having caused Eldarant to crumble. They were getting ready to return to Baticul, to report the passing of the heroes who saved them all. At that moment, Jade was assisting Noelle with the final preperations for launch.

The said two came out of the hold where the sleeping cabins were, Noelle carrying Mieu, and Jade carrying a book. The necromancer promply deposited the worn leather-bound book in Tear's lap. Lifting it to peer at the faded gold letters spelling "Diary" (it looked like someone had attempted rubbing the words out. After all, men don't write in diaries. They keep journals.) As she looked at it, a folded page fell out, having been ripped from the book.

"This is..." she started, setting the journal to the side and unfolding the paper. There were smudges here and there, and water-marks. It was obvious that the writer cried at some point while writing it.

"Luke's last words, I suppose," Jade shrugged, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "Please, by all means, read to us." Tear gave Jade a look that was half-way between a glare and an offended stare. Huffing in defeat, she opening the page and began reading.

'Everyone. First off, though I suppose it makes no difference now, I'm sorry. I lied in Belkend. I'm guessing that most of you already know that. Being a replica, I guess my blood fonons were not stable to begin with. And then, as Jade realized, the events at the Tower of Rem just made it worse. Slowly yet surely, I am dissapearing. Tear... I'm sorry. You heard me and Jade talking about it. I just... didn't want anyone to worry.'

With a sob, Tear broke off, throwing her hands in the air in anguish before burying her face in them. The letter slipped from her fingers to be caught by Guy who continued, his voice cold and hard.

'Perhaps freeing Lorelei will be the last thing I do. But... until that fateful day, I want smiles and laughter. I must say, this past year was both the best and the worst year of my short life. Though I may not show it, I'm seriously glad you came to the manor, Tear. Without you, none of this would've happened. We wouldn't have been whisked off to Malkuth. We wouldn't have met Jade, Anise, and Ion. Wouldn't have met Mieu.'

"Master mentioned me!" Mieu chirped, bouncing in Noelle's arms. Guy spared a quick glance at the little cheagle, then continued reading.

'Sure... it wasn't all fun. Meeting the God-Generals, for one. I still have the occassional nightmare over Largo's ax... sword... what-ever that thing was, coming so close to beheading me. I suppose... Thank you Jade. You're the reason I survived that. But as I sit here in the inn in Belkend, listening for movement from others, it makes me wonder how things would've played out, had I not met Tear. I probably would've continued living like a spoiled rotten brat until the time came for me to die in Akzeriuth.

Guy... I'm sorry. You were my closest friend and dearest companion. I could never think of you like a servant... I could never think of you as anything but a brother and a wonderful friend.' Guy stopped talking and shoved the letter into Jade's hands, turning away so no one could see his broken resolve.

'I don't care how much hatred you had inside, you still did everything you could to help me. Thank you. Thank you so much.

Anise. As annoying as you could be at times, I'm fairly sure I was even more annoying. You had every right to hate me... to despise me. And yet you put all that past you and helped me. You truly are a good friend, and I'm sure Ion is proud of you. Take care of Florian. I'm fairly sure he needs a big sister right now.

Jade. Damn... I can't even think of where to begin with you. I guess... in many ways, you were a father to me. I think it's understandable, seeing how you created fomicry, and fomicry created me. So thanks, dad. You always were pointing me in the right direction... even if the metthods were a bit... strange. You helped make me who I am today. Thank you.

Mieu... you annoying little Thing. You been there with me, almost as long as Tear. For a bundle of fur, you sure were irritating... but in a good way. Perhaps it was you who kept me from going insane after Akzeriuth. After all... you were the only one who stayed with me. So... thanks.

Natalia. I never did remember that promise. I suppose it's only right. I'm not Asch, so I never knew the promise to begin with. You know... he still loves you. As much as he may not say it, you were one of the main reasons he went out of his way to cross paths with us. However... I don't even know... Never mind. By the time you read this, you'll already know. It's even harder to write... So... Natalia, take care.

Noelle. Man... we dragged you everywhere, didn't we. Thank you. You seriously helped. And you know what? Maybe you'll be the one to heal Guy. Man... he's going to kill me for that, but seriously. He likes you, you like him. Give it a shot. And once again, thank you.

Guy and Natalia. A favor if you would. Please tell mom and dad what happened. Please tell them everything. I know it's a lot to ask, but they need to know. And tell them that I love them, and I'm sorry.

Finally... I saved you for last Tear. Thank you for watching over me, and I'm sorry. I know you've berated me so many times for appolizing, but I can't seem to appologize enough. You been with me through all of this. You've continued watching over me. I know I've been an idiot...'

Jade stopped, flipping the paper over, only to find words that have already been read. "It would seem he ran out of room on this page. Tear... his journal, if you would." Tear handed the book over, her hair covering the fact that tears were steadily streaming down her face. Noelle was crying, hugging Mieu close, with Mieu attempting to reassure her that Luke would return. Mieu just knew it. Anise had her face buried in Tokunaga, the shaking of her shoulders the only sign that she was crying. Natalia had collapsed in the nearest chair, her face blank and her mouth slightly open. Guy's back was still turned. Jade casually flipped through the book until he found a certain page.

'but I was trying so hard to be better. Be worthy. Be the man who'd be proud... proud to say... Damn... this is hard, even writing it. No no no. I have to say it. I have to let you know. Tear. I love you, and I guess I always have and always will. I love you I love you I love you.' Jade coughed, a slight flush across his face, though no one noticed through their tears. 'And now, I don't have the time to say it. I should've said it a long time ago, but now its too late. If I say it now, it'll only hurt you more when I do fade. So, to protect you, I won't say it.

I think that's everything I wanted to say. Once again, thank you everyone. You have given me everything. Take care... I'll miss every one of you.'

A mutral silence fell over the Albiore as Jade finished reading. No one knew what they'd do in the future, but for now, they'd remember. Never knowing what the next coming years would bring.

* * *

A.N.- GWAH! It was so hard to write this! It took me several days to write, because I couldn't stop crying while writing! I hope you like it. Please please please reveiw! Even if it's flames! Everything helps! Flames help my writing improve, and praise makes my ego bigger and makes me want to write more TotA one-shots. So... what are you waiting for? R&R, please!


End file.
